Hello and Goodbye
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: Somethings change your life forever. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Grissom looked down at the evidence in his hand smirking he directed his gaze across the room. "Well Mrs. Sidle I do believe the evidence supports my initial theory."

"No way." Sara had to double check the results she had been so sure she was right. At least this time Grissom shared his suspicion with her.

"Well my dear the evidence doesn't lie." Handing her the test and locking eyes with her he silently enjoyed the surprise on his new wife's face. "I believe this means you need to have a conversation with Conrad."

"What today? I was thinking at the end of the week or um maybe next week." She could feel sweat pooling on her forehead. The evidence spoke for itself but crap she could still have a few days.

"Thinking to long about doing a thing often becomes its undoing" He quoted "Besides Sara we have an agreement." Leaning down he placed his lips on her forehead. "You talk to him beginning of your shift and I'll speech to him at the end of mine."

"Nothing endures but change." Sara says with a sigh. It's not that she unhappy after all this was her idea. I mean sure he'd latched on to it pretty quickly, a little too quickly if you asked her, but still it was her idea and she was happy. It's just this whole idea had been less intimidating in the abstract.

"Thoreau" Gris inquired and she nodded "Very good dear. Now you might want to dress for work. A pink nighty is more than Brass needs to see of you. And Sara try to remember this is good new." With that Grissom exited their bathroom leaving his wife to dress for work and think. Some men might be offended that she wasn't beaming with happiness, but he understood her. This time was happiest in her whole life, his too he acknowledge, change even good change could be frightening.

In the bathroom Sara sank to the floor. This was good she repeated over and over again to herself. Finally she stood looking into the mirror she met her own eyes "**This Is Good News**." This time she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day for Sara first Grissom in the bathroom, then Conrad this afternoon who surprisingly had been less than trilled by her news, and then this case.

"I can't believe that we had another case with Hannah and a murder." Sara said to Nick and Greg her partners in the double homicide of Hannah West's parents. They sat in the break room as dawn broke finishing their report. It had been a swing shift case but because of Nick's prior experience Sara had asked him and Greg to come in early and help her process the scene and evaluate the evidence. Nick had a good feel for this family. Of course there was another reason she wanted to work with them today.

"This time Marlon will not be getting away with murder" stated a very happy Nick. Together they had found definitive proof of his involvement in the murder.

"Of coarse this time Hannah really did help." Rebuffed Sara.

"So Sara you miss us right." Interrupted Greg "I say you divorce that Grissom guy and come back to night shift." Greg said only half jokingly. "Besides what's he have that we don't got?"

Sara laughs so Nick jumps in playing along with Greg. "I hear that husband of yours is a freak with a bug fetish. Leave him and come back to us." Grissom walks into the break room Nick not noticing him wiggles his eyebrows at Sara and continues "Sara, Greg and I could make you forget you were ever married."

"Oh could you really?" Enquired Grissom.

"Hey Boss" Nick jumps stammering guiltily "We were just um we just."

Grissom holds up his hand. "It's okay Nick. I fully understand the temptation of wanting to make Sara laugh. Sara I'm going to talk to Eckile then Catherine so I'll be finished in a half hour." The boys observed Grissom and Sara have a whole separate conversation without words. "Can you be ready by then?"

"Of course."

As he walks away it is once again just Sara and the guys.

"Seriously Sara we do miss you." Nick felt he needed to add.

"I miss you guys to." Sara said pausing before adding "That's why I'm so glad I got to work with both of you guys on my last case."

A shocked Greg questions "Last case?"

"Well last full time case that's for sure. I told Ecklie today that I was quieting. I'll be an emergency on call person for night shift but this was my last regularly scheduled shift." She ponders that working today with them had actually made this easier. It had occurred to her that she didn't love her job as much without the team. That made letting go much easier.

"Why Sara you love what we do?" Nick asked quietly he wasn't joking when he said he missed her. At least he'd seen her daily at change of shift and sometimes she stayed over to help on a case.

"I'm pregnant."

Greg was the first to react grabbing her in a huge hug. "Wow Sara that's great new. I'll be uncle Grego right."

Laughing and hugging back Sara retorted "Yes you can be uncle Grego but no talking to the baby about hoes or yak."

Nick was quieter "I don't understand why you have to quite."

Quietly Sara replied "Nick we see what happens everyday when people don't take the time to teach their children right from wrong. Grissom and I promised each other if we had a family we would put them first. Grissom is asking Ecklie to promote Catherine to co-supervisor it will mean he has to do half the administration work."

From Greg "Can he do that?"

"Grissom is the most sought after criminalist in the country Eckile knows that trust me he won't do anything to lose him." Sara said realizing she sounded like a proud wife. Which of coarse she was.

Nick got up and hugged her "Well its good news about the baby. Of coarse if you stay away to long I might just have to kill someone so you have to come back and help me solve the murder."

"But I'd catch you and then you would be in jail."

"Nha I'd frame Greg."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gil you have to call her" a frustrated Catherine demanded.

"Catherine we can handle this without bothering Sara" Grissom retorted.

"Bother Sara Bother SARA" Catherine shrieked she was going to kill Grissom "She at home bored out of her freaking mind we are not bothering her. She volunteered to be on-call she wants to be bothered."

"Catherine she's pregnant and it's the middle of the night." Grissom tired using guilt to change Catherine's mind. He really didn't want Sara out here tonight it was freezing cold and she had looked so warm and toasty when he'd left.

"Grissom she six weeks pregnant not showing not vomiting I was dancing till my fifth month of pregnancy. We have three homicides tonight even with Sara's help we aren't going home till noon. Give me one good reason not to call or as co-supervisor I'm calling her." Catherine was cold and cranky ever since Sara had switched to on-call Grissom had stubbornly refused to call her. She had bitten her tongue several times but this was the last straw.

"Catherine I don't want nights to get dependent on her. Sure she can do this now with no problem and next month but once we start calling it's hard to stop and Sara she won't say no. That's why she quit so early so she didn't put the baby in danger." Grissom ached at admitting his biggest fear. That he and Sara would get so caught up in a case they would put the baby at risk. It was easy to lose track of time on a case seventeen hours could slip by before realizes you hadn't eaten or sat.

"Grissom everyone on this team knows Sara. Knows how involved she gets no one is going to let her risk that baby not now not ever. You can choose her case you can choose her partner. Now pickup the freaking phone and call her or I will." Crap it's not like they were going to let Sara work double shifts or take cases in the 110 degree heat. One db in nice apartment. Having her work on-call meant they could make sure her cases were safe.

Grissom pulling out his phone thought this could all be mutt anyway she could be asleep after one ring see picked up "Yes" Sara said she had obviously been waiting by the phone.

"Sara I was wondering if you would like to help"

She never let him finish the sentence "I'll be right there."

"I didn't even tell you about the case"

"I don't care where do I go?" Sara said desperately after two weeks at home with nothing to do she was so bored she was contemplating learning to cook.

"Meet Nick at The Ramparts room 1424 and don't speed."

The dial tone blasted in Grissom's ear. Well goodbye dear and I love too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey little Mama." Warrick said upon spotting Sara entering the crime scene.

"Under no circumstance will you call me little Mama" Sara said with growl but smiling.

"Same old Sara. I haven't dusted for prints yet." As they process the room Warrick asks "Enjoying your time off?"

"I caught up on my reading, started cooking, and I'm taking a Pilates class." She replied trying to voice contentment she didn't feel.

"Bored huh?"

"Out of my freakin mind." She grunts most people dream about quitting their job but not her she loved her work and missed her friends. "When I switched to on-call I never thought the lab would be slow enough to need me less than once a week."

"Slow?" Warrick wondered allowed.

"Yeah Gris says the labs been dead?"

Warrick ground his teeth three mandatory doubles last week and a triple the week before hadn't seemed slow to him.

Feeling the silence she set down her brush and turned to face Warrick "It hasn't been slow?"

"You know this isn't the busy time of year." If Grissom didn't want Sara working he must have a good reason.

Staring him up and down she narrowed her eyes something here wasn't right "How many doubles did you pull last week."

"Not many" Warrick replied

She stormed over to him stopping directly in front of him "Warrick Brown tell me the truth or you will never open your locker without fear again."

Men cover for each other it was an unwritten rule on the other hand Sara was dangerous to cross on her best days and today she was pregnant and pissed. When it came down to it he'd chose his hid over Grissom's any day. "Three last week and a triple the week before." Besides he missed Sara.

"I'll kill him I swear to God he's dead he'll be food for those bugs he loves so much. I watched an ALF marathon last week."

"Use poison you don't want to hurt the baby." He wouldn't be Grissom today for a million dollars of coarse he love to be a fly on the wall when Sara found him.


End file.
